johnbartusyoutubeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 0 - Alone.
Do you remember the GoAnimate series "John and Issac"? It has been running since May 4th, 2011 and has a total of 51 episodes produced, with Episode 51 being released just prior today. Well, according to urban legend, there was an "unreleased" pilot and as with every other episode, besides two co-written by "Joseph Bartus", it was written entirely by John Bartus. On May 3rd, 2011, John felt not much like himself and was very uncomfortable. But with the nerves aside, he went on to produce the episode anyway... The episode started off with John sitting on the couch, alone, with a depressed look on his face. Why is Issac not there, as the same with Bodyguard? Also, why would John be so upset. He's usually so optimistic all the time and it came to the conclusion that something might've happened to his two pals. Nothing went on for 60 seconds until John said "Well, what to do today?" "Might as well head outside to catch some air". He then left the house, while keeping that same moody look on his face.. The camera pans out to the neighborhood in ruins, like as if some terrible occurance happened. John was walking down the street until he noticed out of his peripheral vision, was Lulu's house. He stopped by and looked through her front window, wondering if Ashlee was inside. Indeed she was, but was a zombiefied life-less corpse and was down her knees while holding a picture of Lulu to comfort her. John then left and continued down the street. He then stopped by the nearby "East Valley" Middle School and walked towards the front door, while having thoughts it might be locked. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and walked right in. As he walked through the hallways, which we're dusty and covered in cob-webs, he started to have memories of Issac and him together during the school year. He then let out a tear and headed to the gym. Once he walked inside, he saw life-less skeleton bodies sitting on the benches. He then thought to himself, "Ah memories, huh Issac". "Oh wait, i forgot, you're not here" He then left the gym and out the exit. As he continued walking down the street, it went on for hours and hours, which seemed like an eternity. He then noticed a cliff and looked down to find that he was not touching the ground anymore. He then fell to his death and let out a painful scream. The camera pans back to couch scene, while moving a bit to the right to find that a life-less, skeleton corpse Bodyguard is sitting on the chair. We now know what happened to Bodyguard, but what about Issac? That question is soon answered as the camera moves up the stairs and into Issac's room to find that he commited suicide by hanging himself. This is obviously the reason why John is so upset because he lost the life of his two close friends. But how did this happen to them and the rest of the neighborhood? A newspaper flies through the living room window and onto the floor. The camera then shows an article reading: WARNING, NUCLEAR BOMB WARNED TO BE DROPPED ON CANYON COUNTY AREA. It then shows a birds-eye view of the neighborhood, while a distorted version of Cinderella's "Don't Know What You've Got Til' it's Gone" plays in the background. The same song was used for "Ep. 36 - Don't Know What You Have Til' it's Away.", but sounded more clear. Compared to the other episodes, this seems very unlikely the usual episode you would expect from the creator. We don't know how this happened, nor do we know what John was going through that day...